Many vehicle seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains and the like require stowage of objects when not in use. For example, many seat designs utilize the space below the seat cross beams to stow video devices, tray tables, cocktail tables, and the like. In many instances, the swing trajectory of these objects requires additional storage length or the size of the object must be limited to properly stow within the existing storage available.
In certain situations, however, it may be desirable to reduce the size of the storage compartment or to increase the size of the deployment object. In these circumstances, there exists a need to limit the swing trajectory are required to stow these objects.